


Waking Up from Despair

by chukipye



Series: Dangan Ronpa AU [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, MAKE SURE YOU READ THE STORY IT GOES WITH OR SPOILERS HAPPEN, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chukipye/pseuds/chukipye
Summary: After feeling so much despair, it's nice to wake up to hopeSide-fic to Welcome to Despair! READ THE FIRST FIC OR THIS SPOILS THE ENTIRE THING AND IS MUCH MORE CONFUSING





	

**Author's Note:**

> IF you haven't read "Welcome to Despair", DO NOT READ THIS as it spoils who lives and who dies in the other fic.
> 
>  
> 
> IF YOU HAVE:  
> welcome. This is a reward for you all sitting through the pain and suffering and cliffhangers. This is what happened when everyone woke up after dying.

Ushijima was the first to wake up. He had a bit of a headache as he sat up, looking around. He remembered that they had volunteered for a simulation, and in the simulation they were watching movies. Tendou was as cuddly as he always was when they watched movies. Then he went to put in the next movie, had a conversation with Oikawa and…

“Oh.” Ushijima realized he lost. His avatar was killed, which was why he was awake. He slowly stood up out of his pod, using it as support as he stood up with shaky legs. The door opened and the director of the simulation walked in.

“Hello, Ushijima-san. How are you feeling?” She asked kindly.

“I have a small headache, but otherwise I appear to be fine.” Ushijima glanced at Tendou, laying in the pod next to him.

“Will they wake up too?” He asked, frowning.

“Yup! As soon as their avatars go to sleep, their bodies will wake up and they can come and relax and eat, take their mind off the stress of the game. If you’d like, I can take you to the break room. There’s cameras showing what is happening in-game as well as snacks.” Ushijima nodded and followed the woman out of the room. He sat himself down on the couch, watching the TV to see what the rest of the group were doing. They appeared to be in a trial, arguing over who killed him.

It’s bizarre to think of that. Being killed. But he was very much alive.

 _“I did it. I killed Ushijima.”_ He was not surprised to see Iwaizumi admit it. He was impressed with the small blonde boy’s detective ability. He remembered he was one of the players from Nekoma High. He’d have to recommend the school for a practice match when he got back to school.

 

Iwaizumi woke up next, still screaming. His pod door opened immediately as he sat up, clutching his head. The door to the room burst open and several people with labcoats on hurried in.

“Iwaizumi-san! Everything is okay! It is not real!” A woman was saying. Iwaizumi forced himself to take a deep breath, calming down. He began remembering the game that Oikawa had dragged him too.

“N-Not real. It’s not real.” He repeated, managing to get his breathing back to normal.

“Is he alright?” Iwaizumi froze as a familiar voice called from the doorway.

“We recommend you stay out of the room for now, Ushijima-san.” The lead woman advised, giving Iwaizumi a wary look, Iwaizumi shook his head, standing up.

“I-I’m fine.” He insisted, noting how everyone winced as he nearly collapsed to the ground, his legs shaky. To his surprise, Ushijima made his way through the crowd, supporting him to his feet.

“I apologize for the misunderstanding. I admire how far you would go to help a friend.” Ushijima said as the two walked out of the room, Ushijima leading Iwaizumi to the break room.

“I-I’m sorry too…I should’ve thought things through more.” Iwaizumi mumbled. Ushijima helped him to the couch, sitting next to him.

“The others should wake up soon enough. I will warn you that Satori might be a little upset.” Ushijima warned. Iwaizumi chuckled dryly.

“Yeah, I’d be too.” They watched the group go back to their dorms, Iwaizumi feeling his heart break as Oikawa broke down. But he was surprised when Tendou was there to support him. He could’ve blamed Oikawa for Iwaizumi killing Ushijima, but he didn’t and instead was there to help him. They saw the avatars go to sleep, and knew that the others would wake up soon for their break. Iwaizumi winced as he heard footsteps running in the hall, preparing himself as Tendou and Oikawa burst through the door.

“WAKATOOOOSHIII!”

“IWA-CHAN!” Iwaizumi and Ushijima had stood up to greet them and were immediately tackled by their friends. Ushijima managed to stay upright, seeming shocked, while Iwaizumi fell back onto the couch, Oikawa sobbing into his shoulder.

“Satori, I was unaware you would be this affected by the game.” Ushijima noted, wrapping his arms around Tendou and gently stroking his hair. Tendou sniffled, his head buried in Ushijima’s chest.

“It didn’t feel like a game, Wakatoshi! I thought you really died!” His voice was muffled in Ushijima’s chest.

“Do not worry. You cannot lose me that easily.” Ushijima was smiling a bit, not that Tendou could see. He exchanged a knowing look with Iwaizumi, who was still trying to console his sobbing childhood friend.

“Oy, Shittykawa! You can’t get rid of me that easily, stop crying.” Iwaizumi hated when Oikawa cried. Hell, Oikawa hated when he cried, saying he was an ugly crier. Which wasn’t exactly wrong.

“I-I! You! Y-You literally killed someone for me! A-And then…O-Oh my god Hajime.” Oikawa hiccupped, his fists clenched in Iwaizumi’s shirt. Iwaizumi sighed and pulled Oikawa away slightly, looking him directly in the eye.

“Tooru. I swear I will never leave you again.” He said firmly. Oikawa’s face turned red and he buried his face in Iwaizumi’s shoulder again.

“Y-You can’t just SAY stuff like that Hajime oh my god.” He whined, weakly punching Iwaizumi’s chest. Iwaizumi laughed, ruffling Oikawa’s hair. He glanced up and noticed the rest of the group awkwardly standing in the doorway.

“What? Waiting for an invitation? You guys need to eat, get in here!”

 

 

Akaashi woke up gasping for breath, expecting another mouthful of water. Instead he banged his head on the roof of his pod, wincing as he rubbed the top of his head. His pod opened easily after that and he properly sat up, looking around. He saw Bokuto, still asleep next to him. Immediately he was concerned. Bokuto would no doubt be upset when his body was found- _Dear God please don’t let Bokuto be the first to find his body!_

“Akaashi-san?” Akaashi looked up at his name, noticing Iwaizumi and Ushijima peeking in from the doorway.

“We um, kinda know it’s scary to wake up alone so we tried to get here before you woke up. But apparently we’re a bit late.” Iwaizumi rubbed the back of his neck. Akaashi started to stand up, but immediately almost fell again.

“Your legs might need time to adjust. Please, allow us to assist you to the break room. We have been watching the game from there.” Akaashi just nodded as Ushijima and Iwaizumi approached, allowing the two to support him until his legs stopped shaking. He was still worried. Kenma and Kuroo would also be upset to find him, they were going to come back soon after. But he knew Mika would not get away with it. Not with Kenma there.

“Thank you.” Akaashi bowed his head slightly as he sat down on the couch, the two others sitting on either side. They didn’t know each other well, but it was still comforting. Akaashi winced as he saw Bokuto finding his body. The screams were awful. He felt his eyes tearing up. Iwaizumi immediately handed him a tissue.

“It appears Bokuto-san thought highly of your relationship.” Ushijima noted. Akaashi felt his cheeks blush as he nodded.

“I-I didn’t realize… he’d react like this.” Akaashi felt slightly relieved when Oikawa took Bokuto back to his room, the three teens grieving over their friends together.

“Bokuto seems like a strong person. I think he’ll end up okay. Especially with the others there to keep him going.” Iwaizumi patted Akaashi’s shoulder. Akaashi nodded, watching the trial.

“Mika will be waking up soon. We should greet her.” Iwaizumi gave Akaashi a concerned look, but Akaashi just stood up.

“I won’t hold a grudge over this. I’m well aware this was a strategic play. And I believe that she has been punished enough.” Akaashi said firmly. He might be wary around her, but he wouldn’t hold his own murder over her.

 

Mika woke up with a shriek, pushing her pod open quickly. She ran her hands over her face, expecting to feel scales. She let out a sigh of relief when she felt smooth skin. She heard the door open and glanced over. She paled slightly when she saw Akaashi waiting, arms folded.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Okinara-san.” Akaashi said gently. Mika was still shaking as she tried to stand up.

“Careful.” Akaashi hurried over to catch her before she fell on her face. She smiled gratefully at him as he helped her walk towards the break room.

“I-I’m sorry Akaashi-san. I just…I-I wanted to give Sugu-chan a chance to win.” Her eyes welled up with tears but Akaashi just smiled at her.

“I understand that completely. I can think of a few other people who would do similar actions. In the end, it was all just a game. One that we both gambled and lost in.” He helped her sit in the couch and handed her his cell phone. She blinked, confused.

“You seemed worried about your appearance. I figured you might want to check it out yourself.” Her eyes widened and she quickly opened the camera. She relaxed when she saw absolutely no scales. She handed back his phone with a quiet thank you.

“I’m confused. You tried to get away with killing Akaashi-san, but wouldn’t that have caused Daishou to lose?” Iwaizumi pointed out. Mika chuckled.

“It would have been more suspicious if I didn’t try to defend myself.” She pointed out. Akaashi nodded in agreement, as very familiar footsteps sprinted down the hall.

“AKAAAAAAAAAASHHHIIII!” Akaashi prepared himself. He truly did. But nothing could prepare him for Bokuto lifting him up into his arms, holding him tight.

“B-Bokuto-san! I am fine.” He knew his face was bright red. Bokuto did as he asked though. Akaashi quickly realized there were tears in Bokuto’s eyes.

“I-I…I shouldn’t have left you alone Akaashi. I’m sorry.” Bokuto whispered, voice cracking. Akaashi’s eyes widened and he pulled Bokuto close again, hugging him tightly.

“You are a fool, Bokuto. You shouldn’t let my death burden you so badly.” He scolded lightly. Bokuto pulled away slightly, blinking in confusion.

“But you mean everything to me, Akaashi. So if you died, I’d be left with nothing.” He said it matter-of-factly. Akaashi blushed and looked away.

“Y-You… D-Don’t say such things, Bokuto.” He mumbled, embarrassed. Bokuto grinned and pulled him back into yet another hug.

“Awwww are you embarrassed Akaashi? Hey hey! You dropped the –san!” He realized, laughing happily.

 

Bokuto woke up, blinking in confusion. He didn’t even know what happened. He was reading a binder and now he’s here. Memories flooded in and Bokuto remembered that he was playing a simulation game. Akaashi wasn’t really dead.

“Bokuto!” Bokuto flinched at the bright lights as his pod opened. Akaashi’s worried face appeared and Bokuto immediately grinned.

“Akaashi! Oh wait. Shit did I die?” He realized, sitting up. Akaashi let out a sigh.

“Yes, Bokuto. You did. But you didn’t see it coming and it appeared to be painless. Although it still concerns me how much you shut out others when I’m not around.” Akaashi offered Bokuto his hand, pulling him to his feet. Both boys turned to the door when it slammed open, Iwaizumi panting with wild eyes.

“Iwaizumi-san? Why are you-“ Akaashi trailed off as another pod door opened. Oikawa gasped for breath, sitting up. Iwaizumi immediately ran over, pulling him close.

“I’m going to kill him. I’m going to kill that bastard.” Iwaizumi muttered, running his hand through Oikawa’s hair as the brown-haired boy calmed down, remembering that the game wasn’t real, and he was very much alive.

“Who was it?” Bokuto asked, watching the two.

“T-Teru…Terushima. I just… Oh my god Kou-chan, your body hit the floor and it woke me up and he saw me and…” Oikawa’s eyes teared up and Iwaizumi held him closer.

“It’s okay. You’re okay. You’re safe, Tooru.” Iwaizumi was repeating in hushed tones. Eventually the four made their way to the break room to watch the trial.

“That asshole actually tried to make it seem like I killed myself!?” Oikawa asked, outraged.

“It would appear so. A valid attempt at hiding his crime.” Ushijima pointed out, earning a dirty look from Oikawa.

“He fucked up the suicide note. You would most likely use Iwaizumi’s first name, not his nickname.” Akaashi noted. He smirked slightly when Kenma called out the same fact.

“Kenma’s really good at this. I think he’s going to win.” Mika suddenly said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

“I can’t believe Kuroo punched Daishou for me though! Those two fight all the time, and it took me dying for fists to start flying.” Bokuto snorted. Akaashi still hadn’t let go of his hand.

“So, who gets first dibs on Terushima when he wakes up?” Iwaizumi asked, glancing at Akaashi.

 

 

Terushima was terrified when he woke up. There was nobody to greet him, as he slowly sat up from his pod. The door suddenly swung open, causing him to jump.

“Oh! Terushima-san is up! I um…A lot of them are mad at you and didn’t want to greet you.” Mika bit her lip, Ushijima peering into the room from above her head. Terushima let out a shaky sigh as memories flooded his head.

“I…I kinda deserve that.” He admitted, looking down at his hands.

“We have all made bad choices and have accepted the others despite their actions. I do not see why we cannot forgive you too.” Ushijima helped Terushima out of his pod, already knowing to keep holding on as the boy’s legs nearly gave out.

“I will warn you, Iwaizumi may be a bit angry with you.” Mika warned as the trio made their way to the break room.

“Yeah, kinda figured.” Terushima managed to walk into the room on his own, but he had barely entered when a fist hit him in the face. Almost immediately Iwaizumi was restrained by Oikawa and Ushijima, Terushima falling onto his butt as Mika let out a shriek.

“You _motherfucker_!” Iwaizumi growled. They heard footprints, knowing the rest of the group must’ve woken up.

“I literally cannot believe you!” Iwaizumi shouted as the door opened.

“D-Dude! You killed Ushijima, Tendou didn’t punch you in the face!” Terushima whined.

“Terushima-san is right, Iwaizumi-san.” Akaashi walked forward with Bokuto on his side, holding his hand, as Iwaizumi froze, confused. He offered Terushima a hand, which he accepted with a suspicious look on his face.

“Just like how nobody punished Mika-chan for killing me when she woke up.” Akaashi pointed out, shooting Mika a small smile. The smile was immediately dropped as his eyes narrowed and the setter reeled back, preparing himself before punching Terushima in the nose. The Johzenji teen yelped as he fell back down, holding his now-bleeding nose.

“However, I am not Iwaizumi or Tendou. And you will apologize to Bokuto.” Akaashi growled, glowering at Terushima. Terushima scambled back, eyes wide and face pale.

“O-Okay! I-I’m…I-I’m sorry Bokuto! And Oikawa!” Bokuto laughed as he slung an arm around Akaashi’s shoulder.

“Akaashi, I love you and it is hella hot to see you all protective of me. But the kid got executed, let him be.” Akaashi just made an ‘hmmph’ noise and let Bokuto steer him away, the owl-haired boy sending Terushima a wink.

 

Misaki was confused as she tried to connect to her avatar. They had just finished their break, everyone else who had their avatar alive was already asleep and in game. Misaki frowned as she stood up again, making her way to the break room.

“Misaki? Why aren’t you in-game?” Terushima asked as she entered, eyes wide. The ‘dead’ teens all turned their attention to her, equally confused.

“I’m not sure. I-I can’t connect to my…avatar…” Misaki trailed off as she saw Kenma and Kuroo discover her body on the TV screen.

“Oh my god.” She gasped, feeling faint as she saw the brutal state of her body.

“Misaki-san, you should sit down.” Akaashi suggested, he and Terushima taking her arms and settling her down in a sitting chair.

“I…died? B-But we were all here! Nobody was in the game! H-How did I die!?” She asked, looking around. Everyone else looked equally confused.

“We didn’t see it happen on screen. The game wasn’t live.” Iwaizumi pointed out.

“So we have to wait for the trial to figure it out, just like everyone else.” Oikawa sighed. Misaki bit her lip. Something was terribly wrong with this.

 

 

Tendou woke up with a splitting headache, and the bright lights in the pod room wasn’t helping. He felt shaky and was sweating bullets. His pod was opened and he whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Satori? Is everything alright?” He heard Ushijima ask, his miracle boy sounding worried.

“I feel like shit, Toshi.” He mumbled. Ushijima reached down and felt his forehead.

“You do not appear to have a fever. However, as your avatar was behaving erratically, it may have possible effects on your health. Do you wish to be checked out by the doctor?” Ushijima asked. Tendou managed to open one eye. Ushijima looked like an angel, the bright lights of the room surrounding his head.

“Nah. I’ll be fine.” Tendou went to stood up and immediately regretted it, Ushijima catching him. Much to Tendou’s surprise, Ushijima picked him up, carrying him down the hall to the break room.

“W-Wakatoshi you don’t have to carry me!” Tendou sputtered, face red.

“You are not feeling well and should not walk. Also, I want to.” Ushijima said firmly. Tendou wasn’t sure if his face could turn any redder, but if it could it definitely did then.

“What the _fuck_ Tendou!?” Tendou winced and whimpered at Terushima’s shout, his headache flaring up. Ushijima glared at Terushima as he sat down on the couch, settling Tendou down in his lap and gently stroking his hair.

“Whatever happened, I don’t even know. Everything after I got sick is a blur.” Tendou groaned.

“You seriously don’t remember killing Misaki?” Oikawa asked, blinking.

“I-I…killed someone? What?” Tendou frowned, trying to think but not being able to remember anything from that part of the game.

“That is actual bullshit. You admitted it in the trial!” Terushima scowled. They could hear footsteps as the survivors entered the break room.

““I’m telling you, I don’t. Remember.” Tendou insisted.

“How do you NOT remember killing someone?” Terushima growled, arms folded. Tendou winced, rubbing his forehead. Ushijima looked concerned.

“All I remember is feeling like shit, then I wake up in a tiny dark box, then I don’t even know! And now I’m here.” Tendou was exhausted, tired of the continuous questions.

“Dude, you got executed. Which means you had to have killed Misaki.” Bokuto pointed out.

“I don’t know okay!? I barely even remember my own fucking execution! Everything is a blur and whenever I try to think about it, my headache gets even worse.” Tendou whined, wrapping his arms around Ushijima. Ushijima held him close and shot the rest of the group a glare.

 “That is enough. It does not matter, since in the end we lost.” Ushijima said firmly.

“I’m still calling bullshit.” Terushima grumbled, glaring at the redhead.

“Call whatever you want. It don’t matter anymore.” Tendou yawned.

 

 

Kuroo woke up gasping. He pushed his pod door open, arms shaking. He saw some game official approach, saying something but Kuroo couldn’t hear from the pounding in his ears. He looked over at Kenma, who was still asleep.

“Did I save him!? H-He didn’t die, right?!” Kuroo asked frantically, eyes wide. The official looked worried and called something out to someone. Two people approached and lifted him out of the pod, pulling him out of the room.

“W-Wait! No wait, I need to be there when he wakes up!” Kuroo insisted, trying to pull away. But they managed to lead him to a small infirmary, lying him down on a cot.

“Kuroo-san, we’re simply making sure you are alright. As the mastermind avatar required separate coding, we need to make sure that you are fine.” The leader of the simulation explained. Kuroo bit his lip, still not enjoying this. After a quick checkup, basic stuff like what’s his name, where is he, can he say ‘ahhhhh’, the doctor let him go and he practically ran to the break room. Much to his surprise, it was empty. But it definitely wasn’t for long.

“BRO!” Kuroo barely had time to turn before Bokuto tackled him to the ground. He laughed as he pushed his friend off, Bokuto whining about him being the bad guy.

““I wouldn’t be a good mastermind if it was obvious, Bo.” Kuroo pointed out. Bokuto pouted but helped Kuroo up. Kuroo looked around before his eyes locked on Kenma. He felt a grin spread across his face as Kenma approached.

“Hey Kitten.”


End file.
